


Natasha Romanoff/Clint Barton icons

by Elennare



Category: MCU
Genre: F/M, Icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 icons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha Romanoff/Clint Barton icons

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Enochiansigils, for fandom_stocking. Edited in GIMP.

[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/Bev_Crusher/media/clintasha1_zpstf1fgc49.png.html) [](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/Bev_Crusher/media/clintasha2_zps0ceybufb.png.html) [](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/Bev_Crusher/media/clintasha3_zpsfk4frtzs.png.html)


End file.
